Resources such as a frequency, a time, a space, and electromagnetic polarization are known as resources for wireless communication and desired information may be transferred through wireless communication by using the resources. In particular, when information is transmitted by using dual polarization through a dual polarization antenna, double information may be theoretically transmitted.
In general, the dual polarization antenna is implemented in a form of an orthogonal dual polarization antenna so that two polarization antennas form angles at 90 degrees to each other. The reason is that two different signals may be transmitted without interference by using orthogonality between two polarization antennas.
However, in a transmission scheme using the orthogonal dual polarization antenna, when a channel gain of a vertical wave which is an orthogonal component and a channel gain of a horizontal wave are different from each other, a difference in signal-to-noise ratio between both orthogonal components is increased. Accordingly, when a signal is detected by a receiver, an error is concentrated in any one component, and as a result, overall error performance deteriorates.